


Red's Heat

by Vexatious



Series: Bittybones [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Blood Kink, Boss Bittybones, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Edgy Bittybones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Incognito Bittybones, Male Solo, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Violence, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tiny Sans, Tiny Underfell Sans, sans is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: EoS lip balm is expensive, but I don't want it back. Also, Red has to make his own sexy good times because he can't behave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here](https://vex-bittys.tumblr.com/post/155217692546/bittybones-fanfiction-index-and-characters) for more information about my Bittybones.

My disastrous date had come to its spectacular end almost a week ago, and despite my better judgment, I’d been feeling kind of down ever since. Red had switched up his sleeping arrangements; instead of curling up on the pillow next to mine, he now slept tucked against my neck. I think he liked the feel of my pulse against his body while he slept. Imagine my surprise when I woke up that morning with Red nowhere to be found.

Shooting upright in bed, I began to panic. I checked his pillow. I threw back the covers. I didn’t see him anywhere. I tried to take a deep breath and think about where he could possibly have gone when I heard some muffled groans. It sounded like he was injured! I held my breath, ears catching every tiny noise in the silence, trying to locate my precious bitty. The muffled noises were underscored by another sound, the scrape and rattle of something moving. I turned towards my nightstand, where the sounds were coming from and discovered Red.

He was chewing on my strawberry EoS lip balm… and humping it.

Red!” I scolded. “Oh my God, I just bought that!” Red faced me, and I could see he was flushed. Things suddenly made sense. “Oh, Red, are you in heat?” He nodded, slightly embarrassed that I’d caught him having his way with my cosmetics. I picked him up and set him and his brand new strawberry lip balm (well i wasn’t going to use it anymore…) in his bitty house.

“Wait here. I’ll be back in a moment.” I’d already spoken to the shopkeeper at the bitty store about this. I’d arranged to pick up an Incognito bitty on a trial basis to see if Red would like it. Incognito bittys shape-shift, so they can match any other bitty’s preference if they choose to. I left the house, trying to hurry before Red humped any more of my stuff.

NOTE: Red is going to write the rest of the entries for his heat since it is a very personal subject. I have promised not to read what he writes.


	2. Chapter 2

**i woke up feeling jittery and feverish. i tried to go back to sleep pressed against momma’s cool skin, but the feeling became more and more intense. i eventually got up, wide awake at too-fucking-early o’clock in the morning. i tried to keep quiet since momma was still sleeping. i had a sudden urge to touch her face, so i leaned against her cheek. i couldn’t tear my eyes away from her lips; they were parted ever so slightly in sleep. i edged (!) closer. her lips smelled like strawberries, and i wanted to taste them….**

**At that point, i had figured out that my heat was about to start, and i felt a little discouraged knowing momma isn’t really into bittys. i’m an only bitty, so it looked like it was going to be a lonely heat for me. keeping an eye out for any signs of wakefulness, i touched momma’s beautiful lips with my hand. so soft. i leaned forward, a tongue forming from my magic and gave her strawberry lips the softest lick. mmm. i hummed with pleasure as the burning in my bones increased.**

**i needed to find something. i considered teleporting to my bitty house. i have plenty of things stashed away there, but it’s so far from the bed. i’d use up too much magic going that far. i climbed up onto the nightstand next to the bed and struck gold- momma’s strawberry lip balm! i struggled to remove the top, but the effort was worth it. i licked the lip balm, then formed my magic into a cock and started rubbing myself again the smooth waxy surface. unfortunately, momma woke up and caught me rutting and chewing it. embarrassing.**

**she went out with a promise to get me something to help me, and i paced and fidgeted in my bitty house, wondering what it could be. a toy maybe? maybe she’d get a bottle of wine to loosen her up and we could… well, she could help me. there’s not much i can do at my size. the thought of momma touching me while i was in my heat made me ache. i started pumping my cock to the thought of her touching me, maybe licking me, probing my pelvis with her tongue. i was close, so close, imagining the flick of her tongue against my dick when i heard the door open. i quickly stopped masturbating, not wanting momma to see me again… unless she wanted to….**

**momma came into the bedroom with one of those cardboard small animal crates. i didn’t know how to feel about that. sex with another bitty during my heat would be great, but it just didn’t have the same appeal as help from momma. she opened the box and set the other bitty down in front of me. it was an ambiguous gray blob. i must’ve looked confused.  
**

**“this is an incognito bitty,” she explained. ‘it’s a shapeshifter; it can turn into whatever you want.” she grinned, proud of herself. “the bitty shopkeeper let me borrow one. if you like them, we can keep them. if not, we can just have one around when you are in heat.” i have to admit, it was a good plan.**

**“i’m going to go watch tv in the living room. have fun, red.” she left. i knew just what i wanted the incognito bitty to shapeshift into.**

**“turn into her,” i told them.**

**“sure,” agreed the incognito bitty amicably. the change took place in an instant. the gray blob transformed into my deepest fantasy- vex, the same size as me. i panted in eager anticipation as i led my mini-momma to my bed.**

  **the incognito bittybones let me take the lead, submitting quickly and willingly to my demands for them to take off their clothes and lie on the bed. i think i might’ve torn some of my clothes in my enthusiastic hurry to have sex with them. they spread their legs obligingly, and i almost came right then. the mirror image of momma’s pussy, slick and ready, drove me wild.**

  **i didn’t even have time to appreciate the exquisite craftsmanship of the shapeshifting bitty; my bones were on fire with lust. i plunged roughly into them; they let out a breathy moan. the voice wasn’t quite right, but my pace didn’t falter. i pumped in and out of the momma look-alike with feverish intensity. i leaned down to kiss their neck; the hair didn’t have the right scent either.**

**my frenzied pace stuttered briefly. i don’t even really know why it mattered. i was drowning in need with a ready outlet available. sure, the incognito bitty wasn’t perfect, but it felt good. why did it bother me so much? i kept pounding them, hard and fast. i growled; i was so close. my kisses to their neck turned into a bite as i sank my teeth into spot where their shoulder connected to their neck. i felt blood flood my mouth, but it tasted wrong, so wrong.**

**i pulled out. i couldn’t even finish. tears stung my eyes. no matter what body they wore, this incognito bitty was _not_ momma. my lust melted into rage. i struck the other bitty across the face, screaming at them that they weren’t her, that they could never be her. i’m not sure how my hands found their throat, but i was squeezing and crying. everything felt so wrong. suddenly, the visage of momma beneath me dissolved into a much bigger form- a boss bitty.**

**the incognito bitty struggled in their new form, easily managing to break free of my grasp. they couldn’t escape my wrath though. “get the fuck out,” i snarled, hurling a tiny lamp at them. it missed and hit the wall, but it made my intentions clear. the incognito bitty backed out of my bedroom, and i slammed the door savagely on them. i could hear them crying in the hallway, but i didn’t fucking care. they were an imposter, and if they came back, i’d fight them no matter what form they were in.**

**i paced, agitated. i hadn’t relieved my heat, and i didn’t understand what was wrong with me. maybe i shouldn’t have asked that incognito bitty to look like momma, but it shouldn’t have mattered. sex is sex, especially during a heat, so why did i care that they didn’t smell or taste like momma? ugh, i needed some relief from the heat still. i went to my closet and dug around in the back for one of my most precious treasures.**

**momma tries to respect my hoarding tendencies, although she threw away the cherry and strawberry she gave me the first day i was adopted. moldy, she called them. it was only a little mold, and i wasn’t even going to eat them anyway. i hid most of my favorite stuff, a majority of it pocketed when nobody was looking, under my bed, and she didn’t bother it. this particular item was too special to risk though. i didn’t know how momma would feel knowing i had a piece of gauze soaked with her blood.**

**i’d managed to snag it when she’d cut her hand once, and sometimes when she wasn’t around, i’d chew it a little. it tasted like her. i had considered keeping it for a heat though, and it seemed like my planning would come in handy after all. i dug it out. i sniffed it, the smell a perfect match. i licked it, just right… i wrapped it around my cock and gave an experimental pump.**

**heavenly.**

**i imagined the potential look on momma’s face if she came home one day and found that we were the same size. her eyes widened, then she blushed as the scene played out in my head. “red?” she asked quietly, not sure if she could trust her eyes.**

**“in the flesh,” i joked, “kind of.” i moved quickly to her, and she let out a little startled gasp as i put an arm on either side of her, trapping her against the wall. even at full size, she was a few inches taller than me. i had no idea why i was so short in my own fantasy, but the authenticity made it so much better.  
**

**authenticity… i leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply. “oh, red…” she murmured. i hummed, a deep and satisfied sound against her skin. she put her arms on my shoulders, and pressed herself against me. the fabric of her loose flowing shirt and short ruffled skirt were thin; i could feel the delicious heat of her skin and each lovely contour of her body.**

**i lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. despite my short stature, i’m pretty strong, and i could tell momma was impressed. i splayed my hands across her shoulder blades and lowered her carefully to the bed. i climbed on top of her, and she gave me a sultry look that told me she wanted this as much as i did.**

**i grabbed her jaw and tilted her head back. i didn’t squeeze; i didn’t want to hurt or scare her. i pressed my mouth against her lips, those soft strawberry lips, and they parted, letting my tongue slide into her mouth. she moaned as my tongue stroked hers, arching her back and pressing her body against me. i rubbed my other hand along her hip. her flesh was so soft, so warm. she began sucking on my tongue, and it was all i could do to maintain control of myself and not fuck her right then. i wanted this to last. i wanted this to be amazing. i wanted her to love me.**

**i let go of her jaw and hip and started pushing up her shirt. i withdrew from her mouth, and she reached for me to pull me back. when my teeth nipped her neck she gasped, and left me to my own devices, her hands clutching the sheets in pleasure as i licked and nibbled at her neck and unhooked her bra. i pulled off the shirt and bra and let them hit the floor. crouched over her, i took her in. she was blushing shyly and i could feel my magic forming into a cock at the sight of her. i kneaded her breasts experimentally with my hands. she gasped and panted. nice.**

**her tits were amazing, beyond amazing, so smooth and soft, each the perfect size for hungry hands or maybe… i lowered my head and swept my crimson tongue across her nipple. her mewls of pleasure and need spurred me on. with one hand i  stroked and pinched one breast, with the other, i began to slide off her skirt  and panties. my sharp teeth pressed into her sensitive nipple, but i was careful not to bite hard enough to draw blood.  
**

**“red,” she moaned, her voice low and husky. “oh… red… mmm.” I felt my cock straining against my shorts, that thin wall of fabric the only thing separating it from her. i bit the side of her breast harder, lapping at the beads of blood that sprang up with my tongue. her hips bucked, her legs sliding apart and coming to rest on my hip bones. the outline of my cock, glowing red through the shorts, was pressed tightly against her eager pussy. it felt so fucking good, but i had to keep reminding myself that this was about her. i wanted to cum all over that beautiful body though, her mouth, her tits…**

**i moved lower down her body, my ribcage now between her legs and my teeth eagerly exploring her stomach, her hip, each careful bite eliciting a cry of pure ecstasy, punctuated by the sound of her moaning my name. i let one long, bony phalange gently stroke her clit, and her moans elevated in pitch. she was so wet. my thumb stroked at her clit while one of my fingers slowly brushed her pussy lips. she was so fucking wet, i almost couldn’t stand it. i couldn’t believe how tight she was as i slid a finger into her. she shrieked my name, arching her back and pressing herself against my hand. my cock throbbed.**

**i slid a second finger inside her. her pussy was so tight on my fingers that i gasped, cock twitching. “momma,” i moaned reverently, and she was too overcome by pleasure to correct me. i lifted one of her legs to rest against my clavicle, and ran my tongue up and down her thigh, leaving a sheen of crimson saliva on her pale, soft skin. her scent was intoxicating. i moved both hands down to her hips and lowered my head to taste her. the first lick made her utter a breathy “oh.” as my tongue plunged into her slick pussy, she screamed my name, and she tasted so. fucking. good. i could eat that pussy for hours, for days, forever….**

**i slid my arms under her thighs, and gripped them tightly, keeping her spread wide as i plunged my tongue in and out of her. i kept our eyes locked, loving the glazed look on her face as she moaned and mewled. she was drunk on lust, and her flavor, her tight walls, the sounds she made were all intoxicating to me. i pressed my face into her, probing so deeply, curling my tongue inside of her. i felt her tense. i reached a thumb over and stroked her clit, swirling my tongue inside her.**

**she came so hard, and i lapped it up. she tasted so good. i had to take a moment because i was getting close, and i didn’t want to cum before i even had a chance to feel her on my cock. i leaned back and pulled my shirt off. next, i slid my shorts down. my cock sprang free from the waistband, and her eyes widened. she was impressed and eager, and it was no surprise. i’ve got a decent length, and i’m thick. the translucent cherry red glow is pretty awe-inspiring too. i rubbed the tip against her entrance, my precum mingling with her juices.**

**“mmm… red,” she purred as i nuzzled her neck.**

**“ready,” i asked her, and her breathy affirmative made my dick twitch. i nipped her neck sharply as i thrust into her; inch by inch i entered, feeling her stretch to accommodate me. she whimpered at first, but by the time i pushed all the way into her throbbing pussy, she was panting in pleasure again. she gripped my arms tightly and leaned her mouth close to where my ear would be.**

**“wreck me,” she pleaded in a whisper. holy shit. i pulled almost all the way out, then thrust roughly back into her. i was drooling, tongue hanging out of my mouth, slamming in and out of her. she screamed my name each time i hilted in her. i paced myself, going for power over speed, but i knew i couldn’t last too much longer. suddenly i felt her hands on mine, her soft warm fingers interlacing with my cool hand phalanges. i licked her neck, slowing my pace a bit more.**

**she chuckled, a dark and sensual sound, and i felt her pussy tightening around my cock. shit! she knew how to work those muscles just right. i was so close. i started slamming into her pussy roughly, pace increasing as i felt myself edging up to the precipice of orgasm. as soon as i felt the vibrations of her orgasming again, i pulled out, pumping my cock just once before spraying my cum all over her beautiful body, thick sticky candy apple ropes gleaming against her pale flesh.**

**i opened my eyes from the fantasy just in time to see my bright red cum spurt onto the deep crimson of the gauze. i didn’t want to ruin my treasure, so i grabbed a shirt and carefully wiped the cum off of momma’s blood. i pulled the gauze close to me, curling up on top of it, and fell asleep, heat satisfied.**


	3. Chapter 3

It’s Vex again. I had a few things to add to this entry. First, I don’t know what happened to the Incognito bittybones. I left them with Red and gave them some privacy, but when I came back in a few hours later, the poor Incognito bitty was huddled in the corner. I saw bruises and scrapes on their face and neck, and they steadfastly refused to tell me what happened. I knew Red wouldn’t say anything either, and I wasn’t willing to read his blog entry to find out. I keep my promises.

I tucked my exhausted, spent bittybones into his bed. He had some bloodied gauze in his arms, but he wouldn’t let it go. I decided to let him sleep with it if it was that important to him. I also used tweezers to pick up a shirt that I think he used for clean-up. Ugh. Maybe I should give him some bits of tissue next time? 

Whatever had happened between Red and the Incognito bitty left me sure that the two of them were not compatible. I honestly felt like Red might not really be compatible with any other bittys, but I certainly wasn’t going to keep a bitty that he had already been violent towards. The Incognito bitty thanked me, sounding relieved more than anything, when I returned them to the bitty shop.


End file.
